


Alien Youth

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Contract [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis wrote in her contract that if a better offer came along, she could leave S.H.I.E.L.D and they allowed it because that never thought it would happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Youth

This is going to be a string of One-Shot series.

1\. Men in Black.

Own Nothing.  
.....................................

Darcy Lewis reread through the contract from S.H.I.E.L.D. carefully for the third time marking out a few more things and writing in a few more conditions. She capped the pen and slid the contract back to the agent sitting across from her. She smirked as the agent glanced over the contract and stared back at Darcy and frowned. "You were supposed to sign." He stated.

"Not until it's edited. You may have gotten Jane but I'm not stupid." Darcy leaned forward. "I'll sign it when you come back with a better offer." She sat back in her chair. "You should go tell your bosses."

The agent stood up and glared down at her. "Stay here."

Darcy glanced around the room and nodded. "Sure, it isn't like I have plans today." She gave the agent a thin smile. "See you when you get back." She watched as the agent closed the door and she was stuck in the boring room until someone returned.

It was two hours later when Agent Hill stepped into the room. She held another contract in her hand; she set it down on the table before taking a seat. "You read through the contract and then sign it."

Darcy uncapped her pen. "We'll see about that." She pulled the contract over to her and started on the first page. She read the contract thoroughly as she crossed a few things out, correcting grammatical errors as she read on. She glanced up at Agent Hill before glancing back down at the contract. "It doesn't look like you changed anything from the previous one." Darcy stated as she flipped to the next page. "It reads word for word, including the incorrect comma placing." She continued to read. "If you're not going to be serious with this, how to propose me to do this same?" She glanced up to see Hill flinch slightly. Darcy sighed and continued to read on to the next page.

It took Darcy another hour to go through the whole contract, marking it up and fixing the errors, when she finished that, she added new conditions to the contract. She slid it over to Agent Hill and capped her pen. "Maybe third time will be the charm?"

Hill frowned and glanced through the contract, she raised an eyebrow as she saw the detail in which Darcy marked the contract. She flipped to the last page and frowned, she glanced up at Darcy before closing the contract and stood up. She held the contract in her hand as she left the room, leaving Darcy there to wait.

It was another two hours when Director Fury stormed into the room, a glare in her direction as he tossed the contract on the table. "You want us to let you out of your contract if a better offer comes your way?"

She nodded.

"And who do you expect this offer to come from?"

"I'm keeping my options open, that is all." She stated. "If no one offers anything then there isn't anything to worry about." She shrugged.

"What makes you think that someone would offer you a better job than here at S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked her.

She leaned forward. "What makes you think someone hasn't already offered me a better deal?" She asked him. She smirked and he frowned. "You think that you were the only ones watching New Mexico? Since then I've gotten three other offers. I'm just being considerate and following Jane."

"You're bluffing." He stated.

"Then allow the clause to go into the contract and prove me wrong." Darcy stated. "I'm just a lowly scientist assistant. I get coffee and I feed Jane and put her to sleep. What do you have to lose?"

He slid the contract over to her. "Sign the damn contract and get out of my hair."

Darcy glanced up at his bad head and smiled and she grabbed the contract and began to read through it. It was another hour when she finished; surprisingly the contract had no mistakes and was already edited to fit her conditions. The final clause allowing her out of her contract at the very end. She uncapped her pen and signed on the dotted line and slid the contract back over to Furry. "I would appreciate a copy of that when it's down being notarized." She stated.

"You're a pain in my ass." Fury stated.

She stood up from and smirked. "I know. But you keep me around anyway."  
..................................................

Darcy Lewis sat in the white egg like chair in the busy bull pin of the weirdest office she had ever seen. It was white and there were aliens everywhere. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and counted down from ten before opening them again. She looked to see the handsome black agent staring at her. "So what's the plan?" she asked him.

"Plan?"

"Yea, are you going to offer me a job, or erase my memory?" she asked him. "Or are you going to kill me and throw my body into a compost pile to be used for food for new arrivals?"

"You have one messed up imagination." He stated as he stuck out his hand. "Agent J."

"Agent Darcy Lewis." She smiled. "S.H.I.E.L.D" She shook his hand.

"I figured as much." A woman stated as she walked up to them. "I informed your director that we have you in custody."

Darcy snorted. "I can guess how that conversation went."

Director O continued. "I offered to take over your contract. And apparently when you signed with them, you conditioned a clause just for that."

Darcy smirked. "And Fury didn't think that would ever happen." She glanced over at J before back to O. "So what happens if I don't take the job? Memory erased?"

"That is correct." O stated with a frown. "Though you seemed to be more suited to work here than with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's probably true, so let's find a happy medium?" Darcy asked as she stood up. "Liaison?"

"Liaison?" O asked to be sure.

"Between S.H.I.E.L.D and MIB, we don't have one yet and with both working with Aliens, it would be in our best interests to work together." Darcy stated.

O stared at her for a moment for she smiled. "I fear that you are wasted at S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Don't I know it?" Darcy smiled as she shook hands with O. "So it's a deal?"

"It is; I will contact your director to set it up formally. In the meantime Agent J will drive you home." She nodded to the Agent next to Darcy before she walked away to her office.

Darcy looked over to the Agent sitting down at his desk as he looked up at her. "You hungry?" she asked him.

He smiled. "I know a great place." He stood up from his chair and walked her to the elevator. "Since we're going to be working together, we should get to know each other better."

"I was thinking the same thing." Darcy smiled as they headed out to eat.


End file.
